


Beauty and the Beast

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Complete, Draco evolves, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Lucius Dies, Lucius Malfoy Dies, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Draco Malfoy, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Powerful!Harry Potter, Time Skips, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf!Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, draco is sort of a hermit, powerful!Harry, the half blood prince’s book, two way mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: A spin on the tale as old as time. Draco is a werewolf, Harry is a year below him. Draco Malfoy POV. Time skips. Oneshot.





	Beauty and the Beast

When Draco boarded the train to Hogwarts on September 1st 1991, he didn’t even look for one half-blood Harry Potter. For he knew that the boy was in the year below him. Born on July 31st 1981, Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort at the meager age of three months.

Since Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy’s got what they wanted, the sorting hat had barely touched a hair on his head when it called out “SLYTHERIN” and Draco smirked, the first of many.

And so Draco went through his first year at Hogwarts as the Ice Prince of Slytherin house.

But, something that Draco could not have foreseen happened. On June 4th 1992 the wizarding world saw the return of the Dark Lord. Draco knew his father to be a faithful servent of the Dark Lord, and so when he returned to the Manor he was not quite surprised at their esteemed guest.

Draco was told, by a rather unfortunate looking man, that he had promised the werewolves power should he win the war, and so Draco found in his second year of school that one Mr. Lupin was to be his DADA teacher. Draco knew without a doubt that Harry Potter would not show his face at Hogwarts now, so he never thought of the boy again. Okay maybe he did rarely…often…okay quite a lot but let’s get back to our story.

oOo

Draco rather thought that Lupin’s parents hated him. Lupin, after much goading, and a probably rough full moon, had let it slip that he had a son who was not enrolled at Hogwarts. Draco never let him live that down, going so far to call his son a squib, which landed him detention with Filch, but was worth it.

Voldemort had not immediately taken Headmastership, no he had far better things to do with his time, but in a show of ‘unity’ had given the welcome speech at the beginning of Draco’s second year. He had told them not to venture into the forbidden forest. But Draco, being a Malfoy, believed that this did not apply to him. So, on the 5th of June Draco found himself on the losing end of a werewolf bite.

Fenrir was called into question by his father before the Dark Lord. For the first time in young Draco’s life he found that the Malfoy name meant nothing. The Dark Lord had even gone so far as to thank Fenrir Greyback for making the Malfoy heir stronger. 

It was then that the Malfoy’s realized their mistake. 

oOo

In third year he was sequestered like Lupin was during his residency at Hogwarts, in the shrieking shack for full moons. And, for the rest of his time at Hogwarts he knew this would be his spot for such matters. Lupin went home for these breaks. Though Draco wondered about the safety of his family.  

He found himself wondering if Lupin’s son was a werewolf and inevitably asked the rather friendly professor, whom he could no longer look down upon. To which the man replied “no”. 

oOo

In his fourth year Draco found that Snape was not the man he thought him to be. By the end of the year his respect for his godfather was mostly gone, for his consistent jibes towards Lupin were a silent offense to Draco, for they were one in the same.

oOo

In fifth year Voldemort took headmastership from Snape. And unwittingly on the first day of Christmas break everything changed. For that was the day that a small boy snuck into the hall unbeknownst to the staff.

The young boy, who wore a female uniform to blend in, had long hair and tan skin that added to his illusion. Draco could not see his face. But he could scent that this was a boy. And so, one Tom Riddle found his defeat at the end of a holly wand. Harry Potter, as he would come to be known, disappeared as quickly as he came.

With the entirety of the terrible situation over with Draco found himself going home with the first smile he’d worn in years, and by the end of his fifth year Draco found that the wizarding world was quite back to normal. However he also found that the Dark Lord’s minions did not like the Malfoys.

oOo

And so it was on the 1st of October of his sixth year that Draco heard of his parents’ death by the hand of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. While his mother’s body had not been found, enough blood was there to declare her dead. 

oOo

By his seventh year Draco had boarded up his emotions and was successfully making a ton of money through investments. He found he didn’t much care for the wizarding populous in general so when he graduated he locked himself away at his manor. One Remus Lupin and one Severus Snape were the only other people to be able to get onto the estate. 

And it was with great chagrin that he let either of the two men come to him. But needs must. So he allowed it. 

So, one day in mid-august, when he was taking a stroll through his rather expansive garden he was surprised by a new scent. A scent not entirely unfamiliar. 

“Who are you?” he asked.

The boy turned his avada kedavra eyes towards him and Draco’s breath caught in his throat. A rather lopsided smile broke across the boy’s face. 

“Harry.” The boy replied. 

“And Harry, how did you get onto my property?” Draco drawled 

With a pop a rather ancient house elf appeared next to the boy. “You mustn’t be here Harry. The house elf ways were not taught to you so you could come here.” The creature said.

“But the gardens are rather lovely. Are they not Kreacher?” the boy asked innocently.

The house elf scowled. 

“Apologies Lord Malfoy. I’ll be going now. I had heard of your gardens and felt I had to come.” And with that the boy was gone. 

oOo

Draco frowned for a week before he once again went for a stroll in the garden to find the boy lounging on his favorite bench. 

“Harry.” He greeted. A smile was the only response he got before the boy was gone, but in his place there was a book. 

 _Property of the Halfblood Prince_ it said. And Draco wondered when he had stopped brewing for fun. Later that afternoon found him brewing a batch of pepper up along with his usual wolfsbane. 

oOo

Three days later and Draco found Harry at the center of the maze in the Malfoy gardens.

“Ready for a friend?” The boy asked.

“No.” Draco replied, and the boy was gone before he could say any more. In his place, a rather small hand mirror, which Draco picked up and brought back to his manor.

oOo

It was nearly a month later, the strolls through his garden getting rather desperate and the potions book lay by his bed at night that Draco found himself once again in the middle of the maze. He was holding the mirror in his hand when he muttered “Harry, what shall I do with you?”

And to his great surprise he heard “be my friend” before he looked at the mirror to see the face he missed more than he was willing to say.

“Come to me?” he asked and before he knew it the boy was standing before him.

For the first time, Draco found, that he could actually take stock of the boy. The boy was not even five six. His face was heart shaped and his eyes were almost comically large, but not quite. The green was an unusual shade, and clashed with his dark hair which fell to the small of his back in rather large loose waves. He was quite slender though not in a sickly way. His skin was tanned, probably from time outside and his lips were a dark rose color that suited him.

“Lord Malfoy” the boy said once Draco’s gaze landed back on his face.

“Harry.” Draco replied, and he found, he rather didn’t know what to do with himself. “How did you get passed my wards?” He found himself asking before he had given consent.

That lopsided grin was back and Draco found he never wanted it to leave the boy’s face. “House elf magic.” The boy replied before taking off at a leisurely pace back out of the maze.

“House elf magic?’ Draco asked, but he rather thought that ugly creature brought the boy here. Which meant his wards were breached and he had a huge problem, but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about it seeing as the boy had nodded.

“And the Mirror?” Draco asked.

“The Marauders.” Harry stated.

Draco had heard legends of a group in Hogwarts called the Marauders who rather terrified the dubious Professor Snape. “How does it work?” He found himself asking again.

“Magic.” The boy said, and it seemed as though nothing more would come out of his mouth for the day.

They strolled the gardens for a while in companionable silence, before Draco’s stomach growled and he announced “Must be time for supper.” At which point those green eyes locked on his face, the boy nodded and was gone.

“Magic.” Draco whispered and went inside for a rather unfulfilling meal.

oOo

Draco took to calling Harry daily through the Mirror through which he heard “Draco” and he studied the face for what could have been an hour, or merely five minutes, when the boy would nod and disappear, and Draco could call him until his voice ran hoarse, but he would not see the boy until the next day.

Before Draco realized it, November was upon them and he had yet to have Harry in his house. This rather stunned him. The boy was closer to him than Snape or Lupin, but he had never been in his house. So, on November 4th he invited Harry for lunch.

The house elves, who hadn’t seen a visitor for over two years, immediately took to the boy and it was then that Draco realized who his young friend truly was, for the elves had called him Master Potter.

“Harry Potter?” He asked incredulously. The boy blushed and nodded. Draco decided, his rather wrong opinion of the boy when he was younger no longer matter and so he asked “And what did I do to become a friend of the great Harry Potter?”

The boy’s smile was back, though he didn’t answer. Draco felt a sense of kinship with the young boy, for he had lost his parents as well and said as much to the boy, who replied with a rather Dark look. “You may not want to assume your mother dead. I hear she was a rather formidable force.” And was gone.

oOo

After a week of not talking to the boy, only seeing his face in the mirror with not even the scant “Draco” that had greeted him before, Draco changed the wards to allow his mother in, should she be alive.

To his, and the house elves great confusion on the 14th of November his mother showed up in the dining hall.

Narcissa Malfoy point blank refused to tell her son of where she had spent the last two years, and how she had survived. She was rather taken with the boy when Harry showed up about an hour after her arrival and gave her a hug, to which Draco responded in kind, now that he knew that it was welcome. Or at least if the small smile on his mother’s face was any indication, it was.

oOo

The next day, Draco thought Harry rather deserved a present for uniting him with his mother, and so, he gave him one thing he thought he might like, and one thing that would keep him close by for Draco. He gave Harry Potter the Malfoy Library. And if the smile on his face was any indication, Harry was quite taken with it.

For many days leading up to Yule, Harry spent his time in the library sitting near Draco’s mother, reading some book or another. But when Draco asked if he would join them for Yule, the boy said he had plans.

And so the two Malfoys found themselves the recipients of gifts from one Harry Potter on December 22nd, 1998.

But sure enough, twelve days later Draco found Harry in his usual spot, at his usual time in the Malfoy Library, and the smile he wore was worth him missing the festivities, if you could call them that.

Draco found himself asking if Harry had plans for the spring equinox.

“Not unless, you’re asking me to join you?”

To which Draco replied “Yes I am.”

“Then I do, thank you.”

And if Draco wore a goofy smile for the rest of the day, none of the houses other inhabitants mentioned it.

oOo

So, March 20th, 1999 found the three unlikely companions together celebrating the equinox.

Draco was frankly astonished with how close he had let the boy grow to him. Professor Snape had similar quandaries, but his mother told him that it was natural. He no longer understood his mother, and accepted that her time away had changed her.

When the summer solstice came, Draco realized that Harry would likely spend his birthday with his friends. This for some reason constrained his heart. When asked of his plans Harry simply said “Are you throwing me a birthday party Lord Malfoy?”

To which Draco found himself replying “Yes I am.”

Astonishingly Harry said “Good.”

When Harry left for the day Narcissa told Draco that she would handle it. Though Draco had not had anyone besides her, Snape, and Harry to the Manor since he became Lord Malfoy, and he became anxious.

It didn’t help that in the days leading up to his birthday Harry had told him that he could not be in contact, and so Draco Malfoy, of the most ancient and Nobel house of Malfoy, Slytherin and werewolf extraordinaire hid in his rooms for ten days.

oOo

He woke up at midnight on July 31st, and realized that he had taken no time to get Harry a gift. He also realized, that when meeting with Harry before, he had not taken the time to dress up. But this was the boy’s eighteenth birthday. And so, Draco Malfoy, or Lord Malfoy as Harry liked to call him took stock of himself in the mirror.

Draco was quite fair, he was tall and his blonde hair hung limply around his face. The one advantage to his werewolf affliction was that he had muscled up. He took care in showering, before getting dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white button up and a blue overcoat. He paused for a moment before taking a white ribbon and tying it around his rather too long hair, it was shoulder length, to keep it out of his face.

It was with great surprise that he greeted his old Professor Lupin at the breakfast table.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy.” Lupin said, and the man next to him grunted. Draco snickered as the man was promptly elbowed in the chest. “Meet my husband, Sirius Black.”

“Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black” Draco nodded to each man in turn. “I must say I am surprised to see you.”

“Why would that be dear?” His mother asked as she swept into the room with Snape on her arm. “They are, after all, Mr. Potter’s parents.”

Draco looked critically at the men who sat in front of him. “You…Professor Lupin…a werewolf…raised Harry Potter?” He wondered aloud. “AND YOU LET HIM FIGHT THE DARK LORD AT FOURTEEN” he found himself shouting.

“Well, that wasn’t entirely our choice.” Lupin said.

“What do you mean ‘not your choice’?” Draco asked scathingly.  

“Well, Harry was always quiet, respectful. He loved Kreacher, spent the majority of his time with him. We didn’t know that Kreacher had shown him the horcruxes the Dark Lord made, hell we didn’t even know he had horcruxes or what they were. Nor did we know that he sought them out when we weren’t there. Nor did we know that Kreacher saw fit to give him lessons in house elf magic in order to get through the wards of Hogwarts.” Black ranted.

“I was just as surprised as anyone else that day when he showed up at the castle. He hadn’t ever been there!” Lupin finished.

Draco was struck dumb. A fourteen year old had outwitted not only the Dark Lord but also his parents, one an Auror, the other a DADA professor. Draco found his respect for Harry, which was already quite huge, grew in that moment.

It was revealed that Lupin and Black had come early to help decorate the Manor, which honestly just included spelling fake snow, as winter was Harry’s favorite season.

Harry met Draco in the middle of the maze, as specified, at noon. They walked through the gardens, which Draco had had house elves plant some more potions ingredients in. Harry seemed especially drawn to the fire lilies, and so Draco cut one with a knife he kept in his pocket before weaving it into Harry’s braid.

Harry was delighted with the snow, he exclaimed that they had never done this before to which his parents replied it was Draco’s idea, he was thoroughly thanked. After the eighteenth “thank you” to come from Harry’s mouth Draco told him that if he didn’t stop he would take him over his knee, which brought unbidden images to his mind. And when Draco looked over to Snape he narrowed his eyes for he knew the professor was a skilled leglimens but other than a slight flush on his neck the man looked stoic as ever.

After a pleasant lunch Draco took Harry to the east wing, he proceeded to show him a suite. “It’s yours” he whispered, for he thought it was lame, but the large hug he received and the smile on Harry’s face proved that his gift must have meant something.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Draco woke up to find Harry at his breakfast table, that he realized, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love. For the next few days, he was awkward around the boy, but he knew what he had to do.

On the 13th of August, he asked Kreacher the Black house elf, to get Harry to come to the spot in the garden where they met. This time, it was Draco who was there when Harry arrived. He was waiting, in muggle style, on one knee though he was already a werewolf so it couldn’t get much worse.

When Harry arrived his eyes went wide before his arms looped around Draco’s neck and he stated to sob “yesyesyes” into his chest.

oOo

And so on October 23rd, 1999 the date Harry dubbed “the day they became friends” a year prior, the two were wed. Which when Draco thought back, he could remember quite clearly this was so.

Samhain found the two together in bed, for it was not the best day for Harry. And when the boy asked Draco oh so quietly what he thought of children Draco was beyond happy.

oOo

And so the summer solstice, June 20th, 2000 found them welcoming their daughter, Lyra into the world. And if it wasn’t until Caelum was welcomed into the world a year and a half later on the winter solstice that Harry told Draco his life story, that was fine with him.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beauty in Depth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551693) by [Beloved_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird)




End file.
